legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Destiny Update 4
Hello. ★ ★ band of seupaechi GM is ahtti reporters. Cherry wide window over the defendant ... GM is ahtti salpigo noticed Mr. kaltoe to Farmington updates to Destiny ... Lime dotge ... kaltoe dakdal boiled and roasted seeds (?) I have gotten the news of Destiny updates. The other day, so the enhanced content than deepening side says just give us out! Lightning released a major update information! ◆ strongest guild - really? Throne scramble benefits guide to some guild! The news that the king planned to be applied scramble deuryeotneundeyo week! Special benefits given to a guild occupying a voracious! - Shall we look? # Server 'scramble for the throne' bout my strongest guilds will be added. # Scramble for the throne each guild has a guild is being spread when taken over a flourishing time and progression throne occupied territories before the battle ends It will be the final winner. # Guilds occupied the voracious will be given special benefits. # Guild Master of the guild final victory in the battle throne elected as' King ', the guild will receive the "royal proximal article' acts. # Guild and the King's victory can enjoy a wide range of benefits. - King can be randomly awarded directly to the player they want. (Commander in chief, magistrate, Jean Royal Guard) - King can impart the King's bounty to all players plenty of time for your server to declare once a day. ◆ destiny with you my destiny ... soul mate encounter knights system! Meet the article and the article's section leader, Each additional section of this article is the news that the addition of the Knights of systems that can be assigned a variety of effects! # The Knights will be added to the system to create a more powerful hero. # My Hero appoint a strong leader and Knight Templar please assign! # Articles section enables you to give effect to enhance a variety of articles refurbished in place Will! "This bond also met inde ... Will you be my knight?" ◆ The third myth raid boss it! ... No ... you call b juryong raguel! Taihu, the third myth that emerged after the raid boss disappeared kael! Myth # new raid bosses: juryong raguel is added. # Explore more new patterns and dimensions that have hit the juryong raguel other powerful! "Expect the transformation of the fiery charisma! Juryong and raguel SHOW ~ SHOW ~ SHOW ~" ◆ build stronger characters accomplishments! Achievement system! Now achievements are accumulated every time you play the game When the achievement levels to rise, acquiring technical achievements and points that I'd like to learn the technology! The more you learn to learn technical achievements stronger - Let my favorite look? # Game and knowledge gained by pitting play, now get rewarded with achievements! # The [points Points earned by achievements can strengthen my corps. Yue battle, knights, new myths Reid, a sense of achievement system becomes entertainment with Destiny updates to enrich yineyong! Mr news of the day off work to catch kaltoe figured taltal off is here! The next time you get the latest news on Another hero comes to see nimdeul. Sun Yat-coming ...! -To Be continued- ※ giving guidance developed in accordance with the updated assessment information can be changed slightly. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/726763